Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular use case. An example type of blockchain network can include consortium blockchain networks provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
A so-called trusted execution environment (TEE) is a trusted environment within hardware (one or more processors, memory) that is isolated from the hardware's operating environment. A TEE is a separate, secure area of a processor that ensures the confidentiality, and integrity of code executing, and data loaded within, or provided from the main processor. However, prior to execution of the code, an attestation process is performed to verify (prove) that the TEE is operating as expected, and is executing the code that is expected to be executed therein.
In some instances, the code executing in the TEE executes stateful sub-logic. That is, different sub-logic can be executed within the TEE depending on respective states. Accordingly, when a client makes a call to the program executing within the TEE, the call includes request parameters, the sub-logic code and the state data of the sub-logic code. The program executing in the TEE loads the sub-logic code and state data, and executes the sub-logic based on the request parameters to provide a result to the client. However, only the static code and static data of the program are measured and remotely verified in the attestation process. Consequently, the program executing in the TEE needs to provide proof that the expected sub-logic was executed, and that the returned result is trustworthy.
Although techniques have been proposed for program execution and data proof for programs executing within TEEs, a more effective solution to address the security and resource consumption issues would be advantageous.